Conveyors already exist for moving hangers. In general, such conveyors have a main closed loop circuit occupying a substantially horizontal plane, and a plurality of branches corresponding to work stations, with each branch including a downwardly sloping inlet branch for bringing hangers to a work station and an upwardly sloping outward branch for returning the hangers back up to the main circuit. The branches are conventionally disposed on either side of rectilinear portions of the main circuit.
However, it has been observed that such a disposition requires a main circuit which is of considerable length and requires an installation occupying considerable floor space.
An object of the present invention is to provide a smaller-sized conveyor for hangers which is preferably capable of being adapted to different working conditions.